I Gave it My All
by andthenshewrotesome
Summary: After a fight, more than two years have passed by and Ron and Hermione have yet to see each other again. What will happen when Ron and Hermione meet again? How different will their lives be? *Updating soon*
1. Kiss

**Everything belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling! =)**

**Please review my story if you have a chance! I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading this! =D**

Kiss

Even after the kiss they shared that dreadful night in Hogwarts, everything still had changed. Nothing was the same after it. Although Hermione kept in touch with Harry, she couldn't rack up the courage to owl Ron. Or email. Hermione had shown Ron how to email the last day they ever saw each other.

"Don't tell anyone, but those Muggles are onto something with this mailing-eee."

"E-mail, Ron." Hermione said with a laugh.

And after that, they had a horrible fight.

It all started with one simple question. Both were sitting on the floor in Ron's room, reading different books. Hermione, of course, was reading a massive book on who knows what, and Ron was reading something about the Quidditch players and the brooms they use. Pointless, as Hermione always pointed out.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said,

"Hey Ron! Did you know that Bulgaria, in the Muggle world, they have a wonderful music custom that goes back to the Middle Ages? It includes all sorts of-"

Ron snorted. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You know that when you do that, it's not very attractive," said Hermione, hotly. "What's your problem now?" exclaimed Hermione.

"What, are you telling me that you're going up to see that…. that Viktor Krum and sing him a few sonnets or what?" Ron spat.

"What are you talking about Ron? I never even mentioned Viktor! And even If I did, it's none of your business!" Hermione said, turning red.

"Of course it is!" Ron said, louder than he had intended to.

"Oh, wow Ron! Enlighten me! Why is it your business who I see and when! Last time I checked Ron, we were nothing!" Hermione said, full of anger.

"Oh! So all those years of friendship never meant anything to you! Big ole' waste of time if you ask me!" Ron said, spitefully, face full of anger. He felt stupid for giving such an idiotic reply.

Hermione was so full of anger and frustration, her eyes began to water. Soon, tears began to roll down her cheek. She tried to wipe them away; she didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction that he could affect her in anyway.

But as soon as Ron saw this, his face softened and he covered his face with his hands. Why was he such a prat?

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry." He said lamely. He had his hand stretched out, but was afraid to touch her. He didn't want her to get more upset. Hermione then looked up at him, eyes pink and moist, and just shook her head.

Yeah I know, I'm a pathetic excuse for a human, thought Ron, annoyed at himself.

"We really do know how to have a good time, don't we?" Hermione said, half smiling and half sad.

Ron just sighed and nodded. They sat silently for a few minutes. Then Hermione said suddenly,

"Doesn't it seem that everything is moving too fast? I don't think I can keep up, Ron. I feel like you and Harry are slipping away from me, further and further. I feel that with you the most. I don't think anything will ever be the same again, and it scares me."

Ron was not good at saying wise things. You have to be wise to begin with, thought Ron annoyingly. But he had to say something. Hermione was waiting for an answer.

"Well…I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. You can always count on me. And about Harry, well he has his own priorities and worries. We can't expect the "Golden Trio" to be together every moment of every day. Blimey, I would kill Harry if that was the case!" Ron said, hoping to cheer Hermione up. But it didn't.

"I'm worried about you Ron. I can't help but feel that you're not telling me something. What is it Ron?" Hermione said seriously.

He wanted to remind her about the kiss they had shared. Yes, it was fleeting, but it was something that had been on his mind ever since. Every time he was near her, he would have the urge to kiss her and put his arms around her. Thank Merlin I'm not impulsive, he thought thankfully. Besides, she would just turn me down. That's Hermione for you.

"Don't worry Hermione. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about me." said Ron truthfully. He wanted to add, "As long as your with me, I don't care where I go." But he thought that was a bit melodramatic. Hermione began to get tearful again. Tears were escaping her eyes again. Ron couldn't bear it anymore.

He scooted next to Hermione, as close as he dared to and put his arm around her. Her tears began to run down his forearm and he immediately cursed out loud. Why couldn't they just talk like normal people without arguing or getting sentimental he thought miserably!

He had no idea what to say, so the first thing he thought of was—

"Your tears are warm." He said stupidly. Why did I just say that? thought Ron. He felt anger towards himself for making Hermione cry. He didn't like her crying let alone being the cause of it. Suddenly, he heard his mother say, in a confused tone,

"Ronnie! I believe an owl has arrived for you!"

"Ok mum, I'll be downstairs soon!" he said unsurely. Who could be sending him an owl? Hadn't he just received one from Harry? "Well it will have to wait. I don't care who it's from is." thought Ron. Having Hermione so close to him made him feel, to put it plainly, great.

His mother continued. "I can't really understand the writing…it has all these hearts all over it….who's "Won-Won?" she bellowed out loud.

Oh no, thought Ron miserably! Hermione suddenly became still and her weeping ceased.

"Oooooh! It's for WON-WON!" said George, mischievously.

Hermione suddenly looked up to see Ron's face inches from her, full of shock. Their eyes locked. Ron had no idea what to say; he opened his mouth and closed it several times.

"I thought you had gotten rid of that dimwit!" said Ginny, trying to hide her laugh, but failing.

"Oh you didn't know Ginny?" said George, mischievously, "Ron asked her to marry him! I think he'll make me his best man, don't you think?" Ginny giggled.

"I don't know George, I think Harry is much more handsome than you! He would look much better in dress robes!" said Ginny laughingly.

"Wow, you are in love, sister! I think it's about time you check your eyes!" said George in mock concern. They began to argue playfully.

Hermione tore her gaze from Ron, afraid of what her eyes would give away. Ron had no idea what to say.

"'Mione, I….I….I need you to know…"

"Oh, I can read it now. It's from Lavender!" his mother yelled unhelpfully. He could hear George giggle.

"You should go get that. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." said Hermione, with heavy sarcasm and sadness. Ron wasn't good with signs, but he couldn't help but notice that Hermione's statement had a double meaning.

Hermione got up quickly and was about to walk out when suddenly, Ron grabbed Hermione, holding her by her shoulders.

"Hermione!" said Ron, his voice cracking.

He pulled her towards him, full of passion and, he suddenly realized, with tears in his eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione was wide-eyed and had her mouth slightly open. They both kept looking at each other from eyes to lips, neither one daring enough to actually kiss. Ron opened his mouth to tell her everything. How much he loved her, ever since the beginning, how much she meant to him, that she was his world and he couldn't live without her.

Hermione was still standing there, being held by Ron. She did not move or speak, all she did was wish for nothing more than to just put her arms around him and stay embraced forever.

"Ronald! Did you hear me? You have a letter!" yelled his mother, storming up the stairs. "It seems pretty urgent…or desperate," she said under her breath with a small laugh. Ron looked at the door, hoping his mother would not ruin his opportunity in telling Hermione how much he loves her.

"I've got to go." Hermione said quietly.

"Please, Hermione. Don't." Ron said in a whisper. His mother was almost at the door and Hermione let go of Ron and suddenly apparated. She was gone. Ron closed his eyes and couldn't help but let out a moan. Wiping the tears from his eyes, his mother came into his room.

"Ron! How many times have I told you that your room is NOT a pig-pen! Just look at-" she stopped suddenly. "What's wrong dear? Why are your eyes red?"

"Allergies, I guess." he said thickly.

"Oh. I see." said his Mother, unsure. "Where is Hermione, dear? Did she leave?"

Ron nodded.

"Oh." Molly said, confused. "Well, here's the letter dear. Please tidy your room." she added kindly.

"Yeah," was all Ron could say.

After his mother left, Ron just stood there for some minutes, letter in his hand, not sure what he should do. Was it too late? Was that it? he thought childishly. How did it go so completely go wrong?

"I was so stupid and idiotic! But she never would have listened to me no matter what I would have said. Knowing Hermione, she would have just scoffed at me and left. She would think everything I said was wrong and everything she said was right and the truth," thought Ron stubbornly and angrily.

But no matter what he told himself, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he was right, he could never believe it. He was pathetic. Why didn't he run after her? Was Lavender really more important than Hermione? Of course not! And yet everything was his fault. He hadn't done enough. It was too late.

That night, as Ron changed into his maroon pajamas, he noticed a small letter on his pillow. He picked it up and opened it. Inside it, in small, perfect, neat writing was one word.

"Kiss," Ron said, full of regret and desire.

He knew who had written that and he yearned for her. But she was miles and miles away from him, and they had no chance to do what the letter said.

"But I thought I had given it my all…" he said sadly, cursing at himself.


	2. Thought After Thought

**I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling! =)**

**I would very much appreciate any reviews! Thank you for reading this!**

Thought after Thought

Ron hadn't been out all that much. Lavender hated that about him. And recently, she had noticed that Ron had a lot on his mind. But what could he possibly be thinking about? She would try to cheer him up by cooking one of his most favorite foods, Shepherd's Pie, but not even that could cheer him. She would ask him, "Won-Won, what's wrong? I really, really, really, really want you to tell me!" Ron would hear that ten times a day, but he never wanted to talk to her. She didn't mind all that much, she would much rather be snogging him all day. That's what she looked forward to most of the time, anyway.

Ron was in his room. He was not in the mood to hear Lavender's screeching, loud voice at the moment. His mind was on a different subject, and hearing Lavender's voice would ruin it completely.

Wow. She didn't even have to be in the same room to ruin it, thought Ron, rolling his eyes. As soon as he thought of Lavender, the subject Ron had been thinking about vanished and Lavender's face came into his mind. He had no idea why he was with still with her. In the letter he had received from her two and a half years prior, she had innocently asked to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks for just one drink. Feeling down during that time, Ron had idiotically said yes. And what was one drink soon became twelve for both Ron and Lavender each. Goblets emptied, and emotions began to flood. Lavender began to cry, stating that she had missed Ron dearly and wanted him back.

Ron always thought about that night. He never knew why he had said yes. Perhaps it was because he was feeling lonely and depressed. Who knows, thought Ron helplessly.

Point was, he was still living at the Burrow, Lavender was his girlfriend, he was working in the same office as his father and he still loved the Chudley Cannons. But most importantly, he hadn't heard from her in exactly 907 days.

He had been thoughtful for a few days now. Ron had replayed that night with Hermione over and over again, cursing at himself every time he did. He had no idea where Hermione was. Harry never answered Ron's questions about her, but insisted she was fine and doing well. Selfishly, Ron could not believe that Hermione was as happy as Harry always put it. He even felt angry thinking about it. How could she be happy and pleased with the way things had turned out between them when it was killing him? But then Ron would come to reality, and accept that Hermione never even thought about him. She had made it clear that night what Ron meant to her. Nothing. Someone she could easily forget. Too bad he couldn't easily forget her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh," Ron grunted silently, "Hold on Lav. I'm coming."

Lavender did not look pleased. "Ronald! How dare you stay here, locked in your room when your GIRLFRIEND is downstairs waiting for you?"

"Shhh, please Lav. My parents will hear us arguing again," Ron pleaded with her.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm your girlfriend and I want to be treated like one!" Lavender said in a shrill tone. She began pouting and crossed her arms tightly. Ron sighed.

He wanted to avoid the entire argument, so he did what he could only think of. He began to snog her.

After their snogging ended fifteen minutes later, Lavender was suddenly happy again. The fight had been erased from her mind and she soon began to talk of bookworms and how much they annoy her.

"I can't believe people actually waste their time on reading pointless books!" said Lavender with an annoyingly high laugh. "I mean, really? The things people do when they're bored is so comical! Don't you think so, Won-Won?"

He didn't want to say anything, because he knew how sensitive Lavender was on that subject, but he wanted to defend all bookworms. OK…just one.

"My best friend was a bookworm and she wasn't boring at all." He said, rather defensively.

Lavender fell silent and began to think but instead looked confused, Ron observed, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, Lavender stood up and said, with a smile, "I've got to go Won-Won. But I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, so don't stay up too late!" And with a swift kiss, she left, leaving Ron dumbfounded. She didn't look upset at all, thought Ron, suddenly afraid. He felt uneasy. He knew Lavender would never volunteer to leave. It was always Ron who had to make up an excuse to make her leave. But then again, maybe she was trying hard not to argue with him anymore. She was finally growing up, thought Ron laughingly. And she probably knew I was right. Hermione wasn't boring at all.

Whoops.

Suddenly, memories and images of Hermione flooded through Ron's memories. He couldn't stop it. And he didn't want to anyways. Even though it would always depress Ron, thinking about Hermione was the only thing that kept him sane. He didn't fall asleep until after mid-night thinking about Hermione. That explains the dream he had about her that night.

* * *

Ron awoke with a start. Someone was making a big racket downstairs and Ron was in no mood to find out who it was. He covered his face with a pillow to try and drown out the noise but alas, he was not successful. As he got up to get dressed, he realized that it was 7am. "Merlin, what am I doing up at this hour on a Sunday!" Ron grunted, voice still scratchy. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched hum from downstairs and he froze. He had completely forgotten that Lavender was supposed to come cook him breakfast. But she was never this early, thought Ron, annoyed. As he was dragging himself downstairs, Ginny popped her head out of her room and said,

"Ron! Could you please tell Lav-Lav to shut her mouth and quiet down? Merlin, who let her in?"

"Uh. She sort of…has a key. She kept going on about how we need to "up" our relationship." Ron sighed. "Yeah I'll tell her."

"Hey Ron? Can I ask you a very serious question?" asked Ginny politely. Ron nodded.

"Why are you with that dimwit? I mean, anyone with eyes can realize that you are miserable with her." Ginny said, concerned.

"I'm not. I've just….had a lot on my mind." said Ron, sounding pathetic. "Could I ask you a very, very serious question?"

"Go on."

"What has Hermione been up to? Why hasn't she been around here?" Ron said, sounding a bit desperate.

Ginny closed her eyes. When she finally looked up at Ron, she had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Ron. I have no idea."

"But Harry must know something about her whereabouts, right?" Now Ron really sounded desperate.

"Sorry, he doesn't." Ginny sounded nervous. And with that she closed her door and Ron was left staring at it. He sighed and went downstairs.

Lavender was in such high spirits; Ron suddenly began to worry, hoping that he hadn't forgotten her birthday….or something.

"Wonnie! Can you guess what tomorrow is?" Lavender said brightly.

Opps. "Um. Yeah. Of course. It's…" He really had no idea.

Lavender giggled, sounding slightly hysterical, and said, "Oh Wonnie! You do know it's our anniversary? Right?" she said this with a very strained smile. And Ron was afraid. He leaned down to kiss her but she moved her head away. Ron knew this was a bad sign, and he had no idea what to do.

But instead of going mad, Lavender kissed Ron on his cheek and continued cooking breakfast. Ron definitely knew something was strange with her. Usually, Ron's carelessness would bother her like nothing else, but today she seemed…satisfied. Weird, thought Ron.

"Won-Won! I have a project I have to do. I need you to help me cut articles out from the Daily Prophet. Mostly news events, but maybe we might stumble upon something…surprising. Who knows! Will you pwease help me?" Lavender said, with a massive smile on her face and batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." said Ron simply.

By the time Ron and Lavender had finished eating breakfast, everyone in the Burrow was up and about.

"Oh, hello dear, how are you today?" Molly said automatically. Regrettably, after Ron and Lavender started dating, she saw _her_ everyday . And Molly would never admit it to Ron, but Lavender greatly annoyed her. She sighed.

"I'm great Molly." said Lavender automatically. That was the extent of their relationship.

After some minutes of endless cutting, Ron was becoming restless. He didn't want to do this but he also didn't want stop. He knew that once he did, he would start thinking about her and he would become listless. He cut faster and concentrated very hard.

Suddenly, Lavender threw some articles at him and said, innocently, "Won-Won, will you look through these and tell me which ones are the best?"

Ron began to search through the pile when he realized something odd. He went back to the previous article and stared at the person in the photograph. It was Hermione, and she looked lovely, thought Ron, still shocked. He hadn't seen a picture of her in a very long time, and he felt that he had been thrown into hot water! But soon, Ron began to read the article and realized that Hermione was standing next to a man, hand in hand. They both looked happy. The short article read;

* * *

_Nelson Mottershead, 24, and Hermione Granger, 21, have officially announced their engagement. Both plan to wed by the end of the year, although no date has been set. Mr. Mottershead states, "We are both thrilled and excited and have the support of our family and friends." Ms. Granger was not available for comment._

* * *

Ron got up as fast he could and ran towards the common room. Lavender followed him, looking satisfied. Ron spotted his parents first.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded. Ginny and George came in but were silent. Molly and Arthur said nothing, afraid of what Ron would do or say.

"Well? How long have you known about this?" Ron spat.

"Ron. We didn't want to upset you." Molly said, eyeing Lavender suspiciously.

"We?" There was a short pause from Ron, and he slowly began to understand. "You mean, all of you knew? All of you knew and no one was good enough to tell me?" Ron was furious and he felt betrayed.

"Mate," started George, but one look from Molly and he was silent again.

Then Lavender said, softly, "Ron. I don't understand why this would upset you. After all, you and Hermione were just friends. That's all."

Ron stood still and quiet. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. The picture ran through his mind. Hermione looked so happy, the picture could have been used in a toothpaste commercial. Nelson Mottershead looked, well, great. He was a handsome bloke and looked well-off. Ron hated him. He felt like punching the guy.

"You're right Lavender," said Ron, straining himself not to sound hurt, "She was just my friend. And we're not even that anymore." Ron barked out a laugh. He sounded very bitter.

Suddenly, there was a thud on the window and an owl appeared, holding a letter. Molly went up to the bird, gave it a treat, and began to silently read the letter. Her eyes grew wide.

"Who's it from dear?" asked Arthur.

"It's from…Hermione." said Molly in a small voice, eyeing Ron. But Ron made no sound or movement. "She wants to know if she can stop by for the weekend and…introduce her fiancé."

"C'mon Lavender, let's go for a walk." said Ron abruptly, tight lipped. Lavender was thrilled.

"Ron?" asked Ginny. Ron turned to look at her. And as softly as Ginny could, she said, "Do you mind...if we say yes? It's just that, I haven't seen Hermione in such a long time and…"

"I could really care less," said Ron. And with that, he took Lavender by the arm and escorted her outside.

He was trying to avoid everyone inside and not think about her, but Ron couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach from flying around and, although he would never admit it, he yearned to see Hermione. He did not want to think about that idiot, Nelson, but he couldn't help it. He tried to erase that picture of them from his mind, but he could not. It hurt him so much that all he wanted to do was crawl inside his room and never come out. But he was too old for that.

Hermione was coming here to the Burrow, completely thinking she's in love with that idiot. And he would have to bear it… and wear a smile the entire time he was doing it.


	3. The Arrival

**Everything belongs to Mrs. J.K Rowling! =)**

**Please review my story if you have a chance! I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading this! =D**

Ron stood in front of the bathroom mirror, sighing. He hadn't shaved in three days and it showed. He looked rugged and his hair was now passing his ears. Lavender didn't like when Ron looked like a "homeless person" as she always put it, and was always complaining to him about it. But Ron liked the way he looked. It made him look…tough. He sighed again. "I _do_ look stupid and homeless" thought Ron, making his way back to his room.

He had been in a very sour mood the past three days and he hadn't spoken to anyone in his family. He was too angry at them. He also hadn't spoken to Lavender, which was a plus in his mind, even though she sent him an owl every hour. He had a lot on his mind and he did not want anyone to question or bother him. He was perfectly fine in his room, free to think in peace.

Hermione would arrive in two days. Everyone in the Burrow, except for Ron of course, was excited for the arrival of Hermione and her fiancé. Ron still didn't know how to feel about it. Yes, he had butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Hermione again, but he didn't know if it was because he was happy or angry about it. Happy because he would see the girl he loved again, angry because _that_ girl was engaged to some stupid bloke. He tried very hard not to think about it. He clenched his teeth.

Ron put on his coat and went downstairs. He found his mother and father sitting at the dinner table, talking to each other.

"Where are you off to, dear?" asked Molly, timidly. She had only seen Ron out of his room for work, and she was surprised to see him up and about.

"Just thought I'd go for a walk," said Ron, hoping to leave soon.

"It's a bit dark and chilly outside to go for a walk, don't you think?" said Molly, worried.

"I'll keep myself warm, thanks," said Ron, in a final tone.

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving his parents alone, and started to walk towards the door when he suddenly remembered something. He went quickly back into the kitchen and grabbed a jar and before he could be asked what he was doing, he strode outside and into the cold and windy weather. It was getting dark, but it was light enough to still see where he was going. He held the jar, trying to remember the exact spell….

After walking for nearly twenty minutes, Ron arrived to his destination. By now, it was almost completely dark but out in the horizon, Ron could still see a line of dim light. He opened the jar and stuck his wand inside, hoping he had muttered the right incantation. A blue light erupted and Ron closed the jar quickly. He smiled and held it tightly, feeling his hands warm up immediately. He started to remember his first year at Hogwarts, when on a cold day he, Harry and Hermione had been outside and Hermione had cleverly conjured up a small fire in a jar to fight off the cold.

His heart also began to warm at the thought of Hermione. He closed his eyes and memories flooded his mind. He signed and looked up and his heart became cold.

He was standing in front of Fred's grave. He sat down on the ground and grabbed the jar even tighter. After the funeral, Ron didn't visit Fred's grave for months. The first couple of weeks were the hardest thing Ron had to ever do in his life. He wished and prayed tirelessly so that he would never have to attend a funeral in his life again, even though he knew that was not possible. But after slowly coming to terms with Fred's death, Ron visited his grave often. He usually came to talk freely, knowing deep down inside that Fred was listening to him. It was a big comfort to Ron, especially now. He noticed that someone had placed a dozen bluebell flowers at the head of Fred's grave. He smiled.

"I really miss you, mate. There is so much going on, you wouldn't believe..." Ron said, out loud. He reached out and touched the bluebells softly, making sure not to tear them. It was very peaceful looking at the flowers. They reminded him of something sweet and beautiful.

Ron was silent for a long time. He felt at peace with the world at the moment and he did not want to ruin the feeling. He tried very hard not to think about anything, but Hermione's face came into his mind many times. He had no idea how long he had been there when suddenly, he heard a branch snap. He turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. He shook his head and then decided that it was time to head home. He stood up and then he had an idea. He picked up the jar with the blue flame inside and placed it right next to the bluebells. The bright light from the jar gave the bluebells an almost surreal looking color, with bright hues of purple and blue. It looked beautiful. Ron couldn't help but think of Hermione.

He muttered, "Goodbye, mate," and wiped a tear from his cheek and headed home in silence, not bothering to apparate.

* * *

When Ron arrived home, he realized to his horror that Lavender was waiting for him at the door. At once she wanted to know where he had been.

"I went for a walk," Ron said, taking his coat off. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rather rudely.

"I've missed you Wonnie! We haven't spoken in days!" cried Lavender.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" said Ron, more like a statement then a question.

Lavender stood silent, not knowing what to say. She was hoping that they could just snog, to be truthful.

"Look, why don't you come tomorrow and then we can talk. I'm dead tired," Ron said hopefully.

Lavender agreed, forcefully, and gave Ron a kiss on the lips, but he did not respond. She looked away and headed for the door. As the door shut behind her, Ron sighed from relief. He then said goodnight to his parents and headed to his room. He really was tired. He felt drained and exhausted, so much so that once he changed into his maroon pajamas, he knocked out as soon as he laid down.

* * *

"One more day," thought Ron that morning, feeling as though there were hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. He was lying on his bed, looking at the bright orange posters of his favorite Quidditch team all over his room. He shut his eyes. One more day and Hermione would be arriving here at the Burrow. Lavender seemed to be thinking along the same lines. That afternoon, Lavender had suggested they go on a holiday for the weekend. Ron thought it very strange and told her that it was impossible, saying that it was too rushed and he hadn't even been paid yet. Lavender was in a very bad mood after this.

"When are you going to shave that stupid stubble you have. It looks more like a beard now!" Lavender said, distastefully.

Ron rubbed his cheeks. Indeed, he hadn't shaved in four days but he was really starting to like it. He just shrugged his shoulders.

After some minutes of silence, Lavender cuddled up to Ron on his bed and began to kiss his neck playfully. Ron kept reading his magazine. After realizing that he wasn't going to give in, Lavender got off the bed and dramatically pushed her arms out and yawned, adding sweetly, "I am _sooooo_ exhausted! Hey, Wonnie…do you mind if I spend the night? My parents aren't home and I really don't feel like going home to an empty house. Please?" Ron finally looked up. He looked at her and felt bad. He did not want her to stay here but he also didn't want her to be home alone. He didn't love her, but he did _care_ what happened to her. He simply just nodded.

"Oh Won-Won! Love you!" exclaimed Lavender, hugging Ron, who just mumbled something inaudible.

"Well I really don't feel like going home and gathering my things, so can I barrow a pajama of yours?" asked Lavender sweetly.

Ron, who was trying to avoid her gaze just nodded and reached into his dresser and grabbed any old pajama (maroon of course), and gave it to her. She changed into it and after a long time of silence, she cuddled next to Ron, put her arms around his waist, and fell asleep.

Ron could not sleep. He had no idea what time Hermione would be arriving at the Burrow but he was suddenly worried. How was he going to get rid of Lavender? He didn't want to be rude, although by now, he couldn't care less. But Ron knew that if he said one wrong thing to Lavender, she would go mad. And although he had no idea what time Hermione would be here, he didn't want to risk it. So he decided that he would wake up very early in the morning and escort Lavender home. He didn't want Hermione to find out they were together, even though he knew it was pointless. Hermione already had someone, and she was _supposedly_ in love with him.

* * *

Ron had no idea what time he fell asleep, but when he woke up he realized that it was 9am. He tried to listen and see if there was any noise downstairs but Lavender was snoring. He sighed and as slowly as he could, he unwrapped himself from Lavender's arms and headed to the bathroom. While he was in the shower, he had no idea that Lavender was also up as well.

"Wonnie? I'm going downstairs to make us some breakfast!" Lavender said, brightly. But she heard no answer from Ron and decided to go downstairs anyway. As she walked down to kitchen, she slowed her pace because she had heard voices. To her horror, she realized it was…Hermione!

"What is that _git_ doing here so early?" whispered Lavender, through clenched teeth. It seemed that everyone was in the kitchen talking about who knows what. Perfect, Lavender thought with a smile. As she walked into the kitchen, wearing Ron's pajama and the shortest shorts you can find, she exaggerated a massive yawn and smile and stretched tall. She acted as if there was no one in the kitchen at all.

"Err…Hello Lavender," said Mrs. Weasley, shocked. Arthur looked away, feeling uncomfortable and Nelson just smiled politely.

Truth be told, Hermione was very shocked.

Lavender then pretended to finally notice everyone.

"Oh! How embarrassing! And how rude of me!" Lavender said, as innocently as she could.

"Err…yes dear, quite. I'm sure you know Hermione Granger?" Mrs. Weasley said slightly stern.

It took a few seconds for Lavender to answer. "Yes…yeah I remember." She held out her hand to shake Hermione's hand but Hermione was still recovering from the shock when she said, shaking her hand, "Hello Lavender, how are you?"

"I'm great! Thanks!" Lavender said, without bothering to ask Hermione how she was doing.

Everyone stood there in the uncomfortable silence. The seconds felt like minutes. The silence was only then broken by-

"Mum, have you seen Lavender?" Ron yelled out loud from the top of the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer, still shocked and angered by the rudeness of Lavender.

"I'm down here Won-Won!" Lavender yelled back, giggling.

"You left your clothes all over my floor-" Ron started complaining, but suddenly he stopped. He felt as though his stomach was now at the bottom of the floor. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was…_Hermione_. He suddenly felt unstable and he felt his face grow warm. Hermione, wide-eyed, turned and looked at Nelson, smiling nervously. Ron did not know how long he had been standing there, staring at Hermione until-

"Ronald?" Lavender said, trying hard not to sound angry.

"Err…sorry. I didn't know anyone was here," Ron said blankly.

After some more seconds of awkward silence, Ginny suddenly came in the kitchen and ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hermione!" Ginny said with glee.

"Oh Ginny! How have you been?" exclaimed Hermione, with tears in her eyes.

"Brilliant! And you?"

"Great, thanks! Has Harry arrived yet?"

"No, he can't make it till tomorrow morning," Ginny said, disappointed. "It's great to see you!" she added excitedly.

Hermione then proceeded to introduce her fiancé.

"This is Nelson! Ginny, Nelson, Nelson, Ginny! That's Ron…and Lavender." Hermione said, quickly introducing Ron and his other half. She wouldn't meet Ron's eyes but he warmed even more when Hermione said his name. He hadn't heard her say it in ages.

"I'm pleased to meet you all! I've heard so many great things about each of you!" Nelson said brightly. Great, thought Ron, he's the _happy-go-lucky type_, how annoying. Ron acted like he hadn't heard a single word Nelson had said.

"So what do you do?" Ron asked, rudely.

Nelson did not seem put-off by the question. "I work at Gringotts. I've been there for about two years!" Nelson said, smiling widely.

"Bunch of greedy people that work there, I've heard," said Ron. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny laughed nervously. Nelson's smile never faltered. Hermione finally looked up at Ron with raised eyebrows. Lavender just stood there, never taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Well, I think you two should get your things down. I'll help," said Mr. Weasley, trying desperately to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, there's no need Mr. Weasley. Nelson and I will be staying at the inn in town." Hermione said quickly.

"Nonsense dear!" said Mrs. Weasley. "We have plenty of rooms and you can stay in any one you like." She added sweetly.

Hermione had no choice but to accept. She felt uneasy being under the same roof as Ron and for some reason, felt bad for Nelson. "It's only for three days," Hermione told herself. She had no idea why she felt nervous.

As all their belongings were moved into Bill's old room, Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was at home. The Burrow had many memories that Hermione was fond of and as she stared out into great view of hills and grass, she was interrupted by Nelson. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her ear. For some reason, Hermione jumped, and looked around wildly, hoping no one had seen. She then laughed to herself and thought, "I'm not seventeen anymore! Yes. That's why I'm nervous."

"What are you laughing at?" Nelson said softly.

"It's just that the Burrow feels like home for me. I've had a lot of good memories here." Hermione said, fondly.

"Well I can't wait till we have a home of our own to fill with sweet memories," said Nelson, happily, leaning in to kiss Hermione.

"Yes, I can't wait either," Hermione said softly, kissing Nelson.

Both were unaware that Ron, who was walking pass Bill's room, had seen and heard everything.


	4. Moving Backwards

**I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to J.K Rowling! =)**

**I would very much appreciate any reviews or comments! Thank you for reading this!**

4. Moving Backwards

After the morning's disaster, Ron hadn't been out of his room all day. Even after Ginny had told him the great news that Harry would come that night after all. He was happy about that bit of news, but his happiness had deflated out of him as soon as it had come. He had walked passed his brother's old bedroom only to find Hermione wrapped around Nelson. As soon as he had seen that he felt his heart rip and tear itself into pieces.

Yes, that's exactly how it felt_,_ thought Ron glumly. The day seemed to be going very slow and Ron hadn't eaten at all. He was in a terrible mood. He hadn't even bothered to hide his anger from Lavender; she knew he was in a state of fury. She had grabbed her clothes quickly and left without a word. Ron was glad to be far from everyone but especially Lavender. He did not want to deal with her drama at all.

It was close to supper and Ron was starving. The night had already been planned. Everyone including Harry, Hermione and Nelson were to be present at the dinner; Mrs. Weasley had been cooking all day. Ron's stomach growled in anger; it was not like Ron to skip a meal and his body knew it. But the feeling of grief was much stronger than anything Ron was feeling at the moment. Grief, because he felt that he had lost his best friend, even though she was downstairs alive and well and as beautiful as ever. He had lost Hermione forever. It was a feeling that Ron had known well enough after the fall of Voldermort.

Someone tapped on his door. It knocked him out of his reverie and he said, "Who's there?"

"Ginny. Can I come in?" And without bothering for an answer, Ginny opened the door and plopped herself on Ron's bed.

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in! I could have been…changing or something!" Ron said angrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come off it Ron, I'd rather poke my eyes out with my wand then catch you naked," Ginny said with disgust. Then she added with a small smile, "I just want to know if you're…OK."

It took a moment for Ron to answer. "I'm doing great, thanks," he said, sounding very bitter.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "Ron, you don't have to act this way."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, I told you—"

"Shut up Ron and stop being so thick!" Ginny said angrily. "Stop acting as if any of this isn't bothering you! I see the way you look at Hermione. And you know what I'm talking about," Ginny said accusingly.

At that moment, Ron looked at her and he couldn't help but think how much he loved having Ginny as a sister. Although he would never say it to her face, he really loved and appreciated her and was glad to have her as a friend. After some seconds of silence, Ron finally answered.

"Ginny. You saw Hermione. Everyone saw her. She seems really happy with that..." Ron couldn't think of what to call him so he just said, "git."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "So what? Just because she _seems_ happy doesn't mean she is. You'll never know until you talk to her."

"What am I going to say? The last time we talked we had a huge row and I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to me after all that." Ron said hopelessly.

"Are you serious? Ron! You are not at Hogwarts anymore so stop acting like it. Both of you are grown and I'm sure you two could get past all that. The only thing to do is talk. But don't talk too much; knowing you, you'll just make everything worse." Ginny laughed and smiled at Ron. "Just talk to her Ron. You won't regret it," She smiled encouragingly to Ron. "Just a minute," Ginny said suddenly. She got up and dashed out of Ron's room, only to return after a minute. "Perfect," Ginny said with a wicked smile.

"What's perfect?" asked Ron, confused.

"Nelson's not here; he left with Dad to Diagon Alley to pick up a few last minute things. Hermione is the garden!" Ron just stared at Ginny, not knowing what to feel or think. He felt nervous at the thought of finally talking to Hermione properly, but he didn't feel like he was ready. He also had no idea what to say.

"Well c'mon Ron!" Ginny said impatiently.

Ron had thought for many months now about what he would say to Hermione. And even with all that thinking, he still had no idea how to begin. But then the memories of that day came flooding into Ron's mind; the day Ron thought Hermione had left him forever. _No,_ thought Ron, he could not let Hermione slip away from him again. He had to tell her.

He had to tell Hermione Granger that he loved her.

Feeling as though he had just drank a bottle of Felix Felicis, Ron nodded to Ginny and left his room quickly.

Although the day had started bright and sunny, it was slowly becoming gray and gloomy. There was a chill in the air and Ron had no sweater. The cold wind stung his skin but he was determined to talk to Hermione; nothing would stop him, not even a gigantic tarantula.

On most people, the gray light and somber sky would make them look weathered and tired, but on Hermione, it made her look like a fallen angel; beautiful and sad at the same time, graceful, yet full of mischief. Ron sighed and smiled at her.

"Hi," Ron said, waving his hand stupidly.

"Oh, hello," Hermione said, turning and giving him a small smile. He stood next to her.

She was standing with her arms crossed, looking at nothing in particular, Ron assumed.

Ron stood standing there without a word. Hermione kept on standing there was well, staring into space.

"Hermione I-" Ron began, but was quickly cut off by Hermione.

"Do you remember Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Hermione asked, pointing to where she had been staring at.

"Of course I do, that was the day we had to flee," Ron said, confused.

"Yes it was, but it was also the first time we ever danced together," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron looked at her. He didn't know why she bringing it up but suddenly, that day came clearly into his mind. He smiled. "Yeah I remember," Ron said, his grin becoming wider. They stood in silence for a minute or so when Hermione suddenly said,

"You know, Nelson told me he loved me after a month of dating."

Suddenly, the cold wind began to sting much harder than before, so much so, it felt unbearable for Ron. He shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea what to say but he felt his anger boiling up.

"What about you?" Ron asked in a harsh and cold tone.

Hermione looked away from Ron. She stood silent and tears began to trickle down her face. But none of this took away Ron's feeling of anger. He now felt pure anger. He felt no compassion for the girl he loved; no sympathy. He could not believe what or understand why Hermione was telling him this. He was beyond bothered and annoyed; he was furious.

"What about you Hermione," Ron spat, enunciating every syllable in Hermione's name. "How long did it take you to tell him you loved him, Hermione? Was it right after he told you? A second? Maybe a whole minute?" Ron yelled, with heavy sarcasm and barking out a laugh. Hermione held herself tighter but stood her ground; tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Answer me! How long did it take you?" Ron yelled, his voice cracking.

After some seconds of silence, Hermione cleared her throat and choked, "A little longer." But by now, Hermione's tears had disappeared; she was no longer holding herself. She let out a hard, cold laugh.

"Oh! What about you, Ron? How long did it take _you _to her you loved her? Did you send Lavender a letter right after you received her owl? Did you tell her how much you _loved_ her as well? Right after I left?" Hermione cried, her anger matching Ron's.

"I never have!" Ron snapped, making Hermione jump and whimper.

Ron's anger began to fade and he suddenly felt strangely empty. He felt drained and worn. They stood in silence, neither one daring to move or speak.

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter and noise in the Burrow. Someone called out Hermione's name but Ron knew who that someone was. They stood in silence a few more seconds. Hermione turned around and was about to walk towards the Burrow when she turned to Ron and said,

"It took longer than you think." And with that, Hermione sped towards and into the Burrow, vanishing from Ron's sight.


End file.
